


I don't have a drinking problem

by belivaird_st



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Patty refuses to believe she is an alcoholic when Ellen cuts her foot one morning from shards of broken wine bottle glass.





	I don't have a drinking problem

"I do not have a drinking problem," Patty Hewes declares, standing high above her chair around the small circle of people in group. Kellie Easton, the head coordinator in the program, tilts her head and looks at Patty through a pair of Warby Parker glasses. She smirks her glossy, pink lipstick lips, and taps the cap of her red-silver pen against a clipboard she holds above her lap.

"Could you please give us your name?"

"Patricia Hewes."

" _Hello, Patricia, _" everybody sings.__

__Kellie now speaks gently, "Patricia-"_ _

__"Patty."_ _

__"Patty," Kellie repeats. She slowly leans forward in her chair. Her blue-green eyes never leave the lawyer. "Are you denying the truth about your drinking problem?"_ _

__"There must be wax clogged up in your ears," Patty growls. "I said, 'I _don't_ have a drinking problem'!"_ _

__A few sponsers and their clients laugh quietly to themselves in their seats. Kellie purses her lips together and clicks her pen softly with a pink polished acrylic nail._ _

__"So why have you joined us here today, Ms. Hewes?"_ _

__"A friend recommended me here." Patty shakes her head and starts picking up her chanel bag and blazer hung from the head of her chair. "It was a mistake. An accident. She gets her foot cut from one measly wine bottle this morning and tells me that I need professional help!"_ _

__"Is she alright?" Kellie Easton grows concerned. Her brows knit together with troubsome eyes._ _

__"Ellen got four stitches," Patty snorts. "She's fine!"_ _

__~~~~_ _

__Ellen stands and waits outside of the program building with a hot Starbucks coffee in her hands the moment Patty emerges from the front main entrance, sliding her pair of sunglasses over her face._ _

__"You finished?" Ellen asks her._ _

__"Yes. For now and eternally," Patty grumbles._ _

__"Patty-" Ellen starts._ _

__"Save it. I don't have a drinking problem."_ _

__"What about my foot?"_ _

__"You've been through worse, Ellen. Shoving me inside there with those people, however," Patty glances back to her with dismay. "That's probably the most atrocious thing you could do!"_ _


End file.
